


Right Place at the Wrong Time

by Zeeline



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF, Maksyl - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Maksyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeline/pseuds/Zeeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maks is in Italy, thinking back on what has happened the past months, before returning home, knowing what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her apartment

He stared out the window, the streetlights all meshing into one. The chatter from the other people in the car became more mute by every passing light. He had had a great time at the event. Talked to some great people, made some great connections, even talk about possible working together in the future. It was great. 

At least that was what he kept telling himself. In the back of his mind there was another thought that occupied his attention. Rather a person than a thought. The past 2 weeks had been hell. He had put up a facade for the rest of the world, but his brother knew him, his friends knew him, but they let him pretend. 

His thoughts went back to a month ago. They had met at her home turf. She had picked him up at the airport, taken him back to her place where they didn’t make it longer than the entrance hall before all clothes had been torn off. It was quick and it was rough, but it was what they both needed. They did have breakfast, as he had told the radio host, before he had carried her to her bed and they had explored each other slowly, taking their time, showing each other how much they loved each other. 

She had driven him to the event and they had taken the infamous selfie in the parking lot before saying good bye. Only for a few hours. She was there again to take him to the airport. It was a short visit. Way too short, but it was how it was. 

A sudden stop of the car brought him back to the present. They were at a red light. He recognized that they were getting close to the hotel. He looked down at his phone, hoping to see something from her, but nothing. Not from her at least. Just lots of hate from people having an opinion on what he was doing. He didn’t care. She saw her name tagged a few places and he tensed. He hated that she was being dragged into this. This was him, not her. 

They arrived at the hotel, waiting in line to get out. He looked at his travel companion. It was nice to have someone he knew to talk to. Also, most of the time people were speaking Italian, which he understood very little of. It would have been perfect if she had been there. She could have translated everything for him. And he loved listening to her speak Italian. It was so sexy, such a turn on. All the other people speaking it, not so much. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder. Their car had moved up to the front of the hotel and they could get out. They walked over to the elevator and got in. He pushed the button to her floor. As he reached to push his, she reached for his hand. She shook her head. He knew what she wanted, but it was never going to happen. He pulled his hand away and pushed the button to his floor. They had had a great time exploring Florence, but that was it. They were traveling companions. They had mutual friends who had gotten them on this trip. Realizing they were both going, they figured out they might was well hang out, but that was it. At least for him. 

He had made it clear to her from the beginning that this was nothing but business. It didn’t stop her from hanging on his arm as often as possible. Getting their pictures taken together, even posting pictures of the two of them in social media. He didn’t mind, it meant nothing, but he knew what it looked like to everyone else. 

The elevator indicated that they had reached her floor. She threw her arms around him, going in for a kiss, but he turned away as soon as he realized what she was doing. He took her arms off his neck and told her goodnight, almost showing her out the door, but he didn’t. He was a gentleman after all. 

Reaching his floor he found his room and got in. He looked at his phone again and saw that she had sent him a message. 

*Hope you are having fun exploring Florence*

That was all it said. He hit her speed dial button. 2 rings and she picked up. 

“Hey”

“Am I interrupting?”

“Of course not”

“Good”

“So, tell me about tonight” She was excited. She was always excited to hear him tell her about his trip. 

He did. He told her about the whole day. Everything that had happen since they had spoken the night before. About exploring Florence, the great food he had eaten, to which she asked if he had tried what she had suggest the night before. He had. He did everything she asked him to do, even if it killed him. 

She got all excited when he spoke about the kitchen, she knew about his thing for kitchens. He finished telling her about his day and asked about hers. He loved listening to her voice, it was his kryptonite. She claimed nothing exciting had happened, but everything that had to do with her was exciting to him. He wanted to know everything. And she told him. 

“I’m sorry”

She had finished talking about her day, and there had been a moment of silence. 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault”

“I’m still sorry”  
“It looks like you are having fun, and that is what’s important”

“Still, I rather she didn’t. It’s just causing so much drama”

“I’m ignoring it, I promise”

“Still, it shouldn’t be like this”

He could tell she knew right away that he wasn’t talking about hate they were getting anymore. 

“Maks…”

“I know”

“It just won’t…”

“But it can” He cut her off. He didn’t want to hear it again. He had heard it before, in fact, the whole scene played out in his mind several times a day. 

“Maybe someday”

“I’ll wait”

“Don’t Maks. You have to live your life, and I have to live mine”

“I love you”

She didn’t say it back right away. He heard her sniffle and knew she was crying. 

“I’m sorry”

“Stop saying you're sorry. This is what I need right now”

“But it’s not what you want”

Another silence. Almost all their conversations the past 2 weeks had ended like this. Him begging her. 

“I love you too” And then she hung up.


	2. His Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is rough, but it’s the last chapter before it gets better. It still have lots of cute moments, and….
> 
> SMUT WARNING! SMUT WARNING!

He hated himself. He had made her cry, again. He never wanted to make her cry. He had promised himself the first day she walked in the door of the dance studio that he would never make her cry. So much for that promise.

He got ready and got into bed. He didn’t want to sleep tough. Every time he closed his eyes, the events from 2 weeks ago played behind his eyelids, like a movie on the big screen. Except he was the star, and he didn’t want to be.

The movie started great. He had had a great time on Hawaii. Great shows, and he got time to relax a little. It would have been even better had she been there, but it had been as good as it could be without her there.

He had been giddy getting off the plane. He got her for a few hours by herself, before he had agreed on having dinner with Jenna and Val that night. And then she was all his until the next morning when she had to leave for an Ice Show in Sun Valley.

He unlocked the door to his apartment and opened the door. He was not prepared for the body that was launched at him, but managed to grab her while taking a step backwards from the impact.

“Hi”

He laughed. Only Meryl could greet him with a hi as if nothing had happened.

“Hi”

He found her mouth. A light peck before pulling back to watch her. How did he end up getting so lucky? He captured her lips again. Using his tongue to seek access to hers, which she granted. Their tongues dueling, exploring, and enjoy the feel of each other again. Like this, he carried her into the apartment and closed the door behind them. He finally put her down once he reached his living room and took a step back and looked at her.

“Hi”

“Hi”

He felt like a teenage boy with his first girlfriend, almost blushing when looking at her. She was everything he didn’t know he wanted. And now that he had her, he couldn’t believe he was that lucky. He looked at her. She had gained back the weight she lost during the last weeks of DWTS. She looked amazing. She always looked amazing, he told her so every time he saw her.

He couldn’t stand to be away from her. Not when they were apart, and even when they were together. Taking a big step, he reached her and pulled her close to him again.

“I missed you”

“I missed you more”

He laughed as he remembered seeing her again after their week apart during the switch-up.

They walked over to his big couch and sat down. She wanted to know everything about Seattle and Hawaii. They also talked about what had happened with the Julieanne getting the judging spot they had literally promised him after he won. They had talked about it over the phone, but it was always better to talk face to face. Time flew by, and soon they heard keys in the door.

“Is it safe to come in?”

Val walked slowly into the room with his hands covering his eyes.

“Very funny Val”

She jumped up from the couch, and ran over to give him a hug.

Maks loved the relationship she had with his brother. She would make the best sister-in-law, and Val was already calling her that.

“Where is Jenna?”

She looked behind Val, obviously searching for her BFF as she called her.

“She got a phone call and is down in the car. Come on, let’s go get something to eat, I’m starving”

They got their things and followed him to the car. Jenna got out and engulfed her. He was really happy that they had developed such a great friendship. He was jealous that Jenna had been able to go to Hawaii with her, it should have been him, but he was glad that they had had the opportunity to spend that time together. They insisted on taking a picture together before heading out.

They took two cars as they drove to a back alley restaurant with great food and great atmosphere. Val kept teasing them they get a room, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. It was just innocent holding hands, brushing arms, petting thighs. Okay, that one wasn’t so innocent as her hands kept petting higher and higher and he had to keep swatting her hand away.

“You keep that up, and I’ll have to take you right here on the table” He had whispered into her ear.

“Is that a promise?” She had whispered back.

That is when he had stood up and announced that they would be heading back. Something about jet lag and all that.

Val had just laughed at him.

“I’m not coming near that place tonight” He had yelled after them as they hurried out of there hand in hand.

She kept teasing him in the car, he was surprised they hadn’t gotten into an accident. Reaching his apartment, he had pulled her out of the car and into the privacy of his four walls. He tore off her clothes at the same time removing his own. He was more then ready for her, but she grabbed him and slid down on her knees in front of him before he had a chance to do something. He watched through half closed eyes as she took him in his mouth. He thought he had died and gone to heaven. She worked him, sliding him in and out, using her tongue on the tip before using her other hand and cupping his balls. He had to stop her before it got so far that he didn’t want her to.

He picked her up and sat her on the table in the entrance hall, it made for a great substitute for the table at the restaurant. He moved down her body and in between her legs. He used placed her legs up on his arms, pushing them apart and giving him full access. She was already wet and ready for him, but he enjoyed this part as much as she did. Using just his tongue, he worked on her clit, sucking it into his mouth, teasing the little bundle of nerves. She trashed on the table and he had to let go of one of her legs in order to hold her in place. His work soon was rewarded as she moaned his name as she came, shaking, and grabbing on to his hair. Both pulling him away and pushing him closer.

He stood up and caught her leg again. Pushing into her, he felt her still convulsing around him.

“Take me, hard”

“The lady gets, as the lady asks”

He pushed all the way in before starting to pound into her. Slowly at first, but she begged him to go faster and harder. He did. She gripped on to his shoulder so hard, he was sure it was going to leave a mark. It didn’t take long before she came again, and he let it be the uptake to his own explosion. She clung onto him, panting, as they both calmed down.

“That was fun”

“Must be repeated” He answered. 

They later made it up to his bedroom where they continued what they had started in the entrance hall. It seemed to be their thing now.

In the early hours of the morning, he fell asleep with her sleeping in his arms. He loved watching her sleep. So peaceful, not a worry in the world.

————

He smiled at he slowly started to wake up. Last night had been amazing. To be able to fall asleep with her in his arms, tell her how much he loved her, show her how much he loved her. Life couldn’t get more perfect. As he realized he wasn’t wrapped around her warm body, but rather a pillow, his eyes flew up. Frantically looking around, he calmed down as he saw her next to him, right at the edge of the bed. She had her arms wrapped around her knees, peeking at him through her hair.

“Babe, what are you doing over there?” He tried to reach for her, but she pulled back. He got worried and sat up.

“What is wrong? Talk to me love”

“Promise you won’t touch me”

“What? Why? What is wrong? You are scaring me”

“Just promise you won’t touch me. If you do, I won’t be able to tell you what I need to tell you”

He didn’t like this at all. They always touched when they were close to each other.

“Promise”

“I promise. Just talk to me” He grabbed on to the sheet to prevent his hands from reaching for her. That is all he wanted to do, to take her in her arms and tell her that everything would be okay.

“Please let me finish what I have to say before you interrupt me. You might not agree with that I have to say, but I have to say it”

He looked at her. Concerned, scared, worried. He just nodded. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to keep that promise, but he would try. She had something she wanted to say, so he would let her say it.

“Know that I love you Maks. I really do. And I will always love you. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you”

And he loved her. So much.

“And even though I love you, I know that this will not be enough in the end”

He was about to interrupt her, but she raised her hand, and he stopped.

“We are from two completely different worlds. We have different lives, different paths, different directions. And as the past months has showed us, our lives just don’t mesh together. I know we said things would slow down, and maybe they will, in the future, but right now, it is just too much. I miss you so much when I’m not with you. It hurts to think about you, and I think about you all the time. I miss you touch, your whispers, your smell, your everything”

Tears was streaming down her face, as they were his.

“Babe…”

“Maks, wait. I know what you are going to say, but it doesn’t matter. You know I’m right. I hate that I only get to see you maybe once or twice a month, and then only for a night a two. It’s just not enough. I want you all the time, and as selfish as that is, I know I can’t have you, and I would never demand that of you. I’m so proud of everything you are doing. Everything you have accomplished, everything you are working towards. You have worked so hard for everything, and it’s your turn to shine, to have it all. We were just at the right place, at the wrong time, and I don’t think there will ever be a right time”

“Everything includes you” He interrupted her, and he didn’t care.

She looked at him. He could see the love in her eyes. He didn’t understand why this was happening. She was explaining it to him, but all he could think about was taking her in his arm, waking up, and it all be a dream. His worst nightmare was happening. The woman he loved, the future mother of his children, the woman he would one day call his wife, was sitting a mere two feet away from him, telling him they would never have that. That he would never see her stomach swell, as she grew a new life, the life of their child. He would never see her walk down the aisles in a white dress, promising to spend the rest of his life with him.

He sat up straighter and reached over to her. Pulling her into his arms, seeking out her mouth. Kissing her roughly, their tears mixing together. She didn’t protest, and slowly her arms wrapped around him. He clung to her, never wanting to let her go.

Slowly he rolled them over so she was underneath him. His mouth left hers, and started to explore her body as if he had never seen it before. Using his fingers and mouth in order to memorize every inch, every nook and cranny. Taking one of her nipples into his mouth, he sucked it hard, just the way she liked it. The other he took between his fingers and teased it, producing a moan from her lips.

He continued down, her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel, which made her giggle. Music to his ears. Maybe all hope wasn’t lost. He reached the apex of her legs, and pushed her legs even further apart. Using his tongue, he slowly worked her to a climax before entering her again slowly. 

He looked at her, staring into her eyes. She tried to look away, but he used a finger to guide her gaze to his again.

“I love you”

“I love you”

As he slowly made love to her, tears formed in her eyes. He knew there was no hope. This was it.

———

He woke up with a bang. Looking around he hoped it had all been a nightmare, but it wasn’t. Gone were all her things, gone was the warmth from her spot in his bed, gone was the feel of her touch on his skin. He realized the bang he had heard was the front door. He wanted to get up and run after her, but he knew. She was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a happy ending, so hang in there. It's going to be a rough ride for a little while though.


End file.
